You're Not You But I Still Love You
by TabooTwo
Summary: Neji gets a second chance at life but the terms on which he can return are somewhat unconventional. He now has to make TenTen fall for him in 3 months in order to stay on earth! Nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fic. Please don't kill me reviewers, I'm sure this isn't going to be the best of stories but I will try. Reviving Neji might be overdone but if someone didn't kill him in the first place I wouldn't have to go through the trouble. Please excuse the errors and bad grammar. Rating may go up later in the story. I do not own anything.**

The last thing he remembered was Naruto asking him why he did it. "Because they called me a genius" he replied. But in actuality he didn't really know why he did it. In actuality he didn't want to leave this earth. He was close to finding his purpose - and not just his duty to the main branch - but his purpose for being... for his other half. The cold wooden daggers that pierced into him didn't bother him one bit, he was numb to the fact he was leaving and he could never return. But when he saw his cousin standing next to her beloved, he smiled at them instead of cursing himself because he knew they had a much better chance at happiness than he had - even before he knew he was doomed to die.

And he didn't regret it .

Not yet, anyway.

And with that he was plunged into the dark. It dragged him down. Suffocating him. Like being pinned under a boulder at the bottom of the deepest chasm of the ocean. Just as fast as the darkness came it left him all at once. Now at this present state he slowly stood up from his laying position in a white bright world. It took him a good 30 seconds for his eyes to adjust to brightness that ignited everything - which was at the same time nothing - around him. Everything was white. There were no walls, no floor, no ceiling or horizon. He understood what was happening but didn't understand where he was.

"So much for seeing my father again," Neji huffed and sat down criss cross applesauce.

"You were always so pessimistic Neji, I really don't know where you get that from," a voice called out, a bit sarcastic on that last part.

Neji instantly jumped to his feet and went into his defensive stance. Activating his kekkei genkai he searched the vast white realm until his eyes landed on a small woman.

She was about 5'2", mid-thirties, wavy mocha brown hair down to her hips and pupil-less eyes white as snow. Garbed in a long white robe and a heavenly smile, Neji could have easily mistaken her for an angel. Until, he heeded close attention to the way her nose was straight and slender and curved in perfect form right at the tip just as his, the way her left eye crinkled just a tad bit more than the right when she grinned just the way his did also - in the rare case he ever grinned. He dropped to his knees in complete shock, because he had only heard stories of the woman in which sang him lullabies to sleep (which he can unbelievably and vaguely remember). "Mom...," Neji managed to whisper while tears streamed down his face without his knowledge or consent.

"Oh my baby! I didn't mean to startle you! Come get up my love we have a lot to catch up on", the woman rushed to her child's side. Never actually having the chance to raise her child she instantly treated him like a 4 year old that just scraped his knee while playing on the playground. She lifted him up using all her strength - She soon realized her "baby" was a grown man - a heavy and tall grown man at that. 'Goodness you look so handsome like your daddy!' She thought inwardly and stifled a giggle.

Once he regained his senses he felt his mother pulling him up. He towered over her by a good 10 inches. It reminded him of how he used to look down - literally not social stature wise - at that someone. The feeling of loneliness started creeping up on him until he heard his mother rustle in front of him. Then he got the overwhelming sense of warmth from his mothers presence - which also reminded him of the woman back on earth who substituted when he needed most in his mothers place - and he quickly embraced her in a bear hug that rivaled his sensei's.

"Oh my darling, it seems you have inherited something from me", and she hugged him back with equal fervor then released to pinch his cheeks and give him a mommy-son Eskimo kiss. It was then that he realized his mother was an annoyingly loving woman, and once again he was reminded of the girl back on earth - back at home. He always put up guards when it came to his teammate but he knew he shouldn't do that with his mother, so he just scowled at her.

"Don't give me that look! It never worked out well for your father when he did that, and it sure won't work for you", she teased him.

"Where is he?" He gave her a look of impatience and longing.

"Come and sit down, we have a lot to discuss." So they sat and she began. "Neji, my love, as you may know you are dead."

'Wow so blunt. Thanks mother I'm well aware' he thought while mentally rolling his eyes. As if she knew what he was thinking she gave him a slap to the back of the head. His eyes grew wide.

"Sorry honey! It was a thoughtless reaction... I didn't mean to.. It's just that ... your father and you are so much the same. I already knew what was running through your mind." After her fit of giggles she continued. "You're father is in the heavens, only one of us was able to great you and get you ready for you're journey" She ignored the questioning look her son gave her. "Since I passed when you were still an infant, I felt this was my only chance to actually be a mother to you ... I wish I could have been there for you, love. That's why I won't let you fail this 'mission'". Once again ignoring her sons questioning look she continued. "Neji, the heavens have chosen you to go back to earth. To give you a second chance. Now this only happens once in a millennium, so listen carefully to everything I'm about to tell you."

Needless to say Neji was overwhelmed. He was just beginning to process being in his late mothers presence - just how much of him came from her, how beautiful she is, her distasteful nicknames she gave him, how much she oddly reminded him of TenTen personality wise. 'Oh ... TenTen' the thought of her made him sad. 'I can only imagine what you are going through. Did you mourn for me? Are you even still alive? Please Kami now that I KNOW you exist please tell me you kept her safe. She's my ... I don't know what she is, really... My best friend...and I can't forgive myself if she died because I wasn't there to protect her and... Wait! What? Did my mother just tell me I was going back to earth!' On that note Neji's mind went into hyperdrive and he started hyperventilating. 'I'm going to be revived? Wait what if I'm only reincarnated? Won't I be an infant? I wont be able to continue my life with my family and friends. At least not the way I wa-'

"Neji pay attention. This is really important! If you do not do exactly as I say while on your journey back on earth your soul will be brought back to this realm", His mom popped him upside the head a second time. But this time he didn't protest; he was beginning to understand his mother was not to be played with.

"My apologies ... Err... Mom.. Please relay that to me once more", Neji was so caught up in his own thoughts he missed half of his mothers instructions. Her very important instructions.

"As I was saying" She decided continuing from where she was instead of backtracking as punishment for not listening. He would have to find out the hard way of the information she just entailed to him regarding his quest. "You have 3 months to do this, if not you will be sent back the heavens. As much as I want you here with your father and I, I need you to live the rest of your life the way you should have. I believe in you honey. Now let's get going I will be here with you through the first bit but once you are revived and interacting with the living, my soul will go back to the heavens and I cannot venture on further with you."

"So what exactly is my mission?" He noticed she didn't recount the parts he missed.

"The only thing tying you to the living world... Her". She placed a hentle hand on his shoulder, the way he remembers his father doing.

"Who? What are you talking about okaasan" he knew there was a short list of people he could be referring to. A short list of one.

'Why is my son so dense when it comes to matters of the heart... Oh wait Hizashi' she thought to herself.

"Oh lord here we go again. It's like dealing with your father all over. Neji who is the most important person in your life?"

"Hmm... My father. I don't mean to hurt you mom, you would've been my first choice if I knew you'd better."

"It's ok. Your father was a HUGE mommas boy and since you are so alike I'd imagine you'd be one too" she giggled then threw Neji a sympathetic look. "Neji you really need to take some time out to sort out your feelings. Come on I'll show you exactly what your mission is about."

The white realm then started to turn polka dotted. At first they were big then they got smaller and smaller of all different shades and hues. It soon looked like and old fashioned tv without a signal. The image started off staticky then grew less and less fuzzy. Every time Neji blinked the images around him were more clear and more familiar. He was then standing right in front of the memorial stone - in Konohagakure - in the Fire Country - in the world of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay evrryone there may be some strong language in this chapter but for good reason. If anyone is thinking that Neji is a little out of character he might be. It all depends on how you see it. I don't like to think Neji is 100% emotionless, even in the anime he clearly showed way more emotion than someone like gaara. I'd like to think he is aware of what his is feeling but doesn't outwardly express it or just down plays what he is feeling. Anyway on with the story! Hope somethings are explained well enough any questions or confusion please comment and I will try my best to correct or explain. Thanks!**

"Why are we here?", Neji turned to his mom.

"This is were you were brought up right? I wouldn't drop you off in Iwa, son"

'She's so sarcastic' Neji had to carefully school his stoic mask not to twitch a hair out of place to avoid his mothers back hand to his head. "I meant why are we here in front of the memorial monument"

"Oh, my panda cub should be here soon", his mother looked elated.

"What are you talking abo-"

At that moment a young woman walked out into the clearing. She was sporting two buns wrapped in braids which combined into one running down her neck. She had on a white dress with red trimmings and designs. Her large belt wrapped tightly around her narrow waist and supported the scrolls on her back. As she walked closer to the monument, Neji took in all the little details like a portrait coming into focus. Her brown hair was tinted red when it hit the sun just right. Her tanned skinned literally glowed. Her hips swayed as she walked as if she were born a gypsy dancer. Her chocolate brown eyes that once looked upon his face and lit up golden. Tenten. She somehow looked older, but he didn't let that distract him from her beauty.

All the emotions he spent years schooling into place came flooding in and drowning him. Regret. Confusion. Hurt. Longing. Happiness.

Love.

Without a second thought he ran to her. "Tenten"! Still running he started to grow weary as to why she was paying no attention to him though she was looking in his direction. Surely she should be happy to see him, if not at least freaked the hell out that he's alive and well. "Ten"? He slowed down just as she was in arms reach. Just as he was about to open his arms and catch her in a much needed embrace, she passed right through him. RIGHT THROUGH HIM. Neji stared wide eyed at the grass before him. He then turned to his mother to give her an incredulous look. 'What thee literal fuck just happened'?! Neji thought, feeling as if he was just jyuukened in the chest.

"Well if you payed attention to me earlier you would know we are here to do some research before you are actually brought back. She can't see you son...You see honey, some time has passed since you were brought up to the heavens. At lot has changed since you left and in order to complete your task you need to be more understanding of where everyone is at mentally and emotionally and stature wise at this point in their lives. Don't worry TenTen isn't the only person we will be visiting today."

"Hn" was Neji's only reply.

"Don't get upset Neji. You will be able to interact with her soon enough. For now just observe."

So he did. He watched as TenTen walked to the stone and paid homage to all that were lost. For 4 minutes she stood with her head bowed in silent prayer. She then rose from her crouching position and made her way to the cemetery that wasn't far from the memorial stone. Neji trailing closely behind her, careful to make sure that he was no more than 3 step away from her. He had been to far for too long he thought.

"How long was I gone for?" He questioned his mother.

"About 7 years. You were a way too early to make your entrance into the heavens which is why you woke up in between worlds. All this time your soul was struggling to manifest itself into being. You're father and I were quite worried."

Neji's mother followed him while he followed TenTen. Watching him as he watched TenTen, smiling knowingly to herself.

'7years... I left her and and all my friends 7 years ago. Do any of them still think about me? I'm sure they all moved on with there lives. I wonder who is in TenTen's life the way I couldn't be.' Neji too deep in thought didn't realize that TenTen had stopped in front of someone's tomb stone. With her standing in front of the stone and him behind it he didn't get the chance to read the engraving before he read the empty yet somehow somber look upon his former teammate's face.

He furrowed his brows trying to read her further as she just stood there. She looked deep in thought as if she were replaying memories in her mind. Her lips would quirk up in a semi-smile one second then she'd looked forlorn the next. He observed the emotions displayed on her face for about 3 minutes and decided there wasn't an expression she didn't look good in... Until...

She broke down and started weeping, kneeling and using one hand on the stone to keep her upright the other hand fisted against her stomach. Thinking that she was in pain Neji rushed to her side to try to help her up but it was useless. He couldn't grasp her. So he knelt beside her and whispered, "I know you can't hear me. But I am here with you. Please show me you're okay. I can't be at peace knowing you are hurting Ten." When she made no effort to stop her crying he tried again. "Ten please whoever is it that you are visiting can wait, you need to go to the hospital-" Desperate, he looked away from her out into the field to see if there was anyone else around that may be of some help, then his eyes landed on the front of the tomb stone. "Hyuuga Neji".

She was weeping for him. And his heart broke.

Forget that. He was angry. Angry with himself! How could he have left her and everyone else. Even if it wasn't his fault he somehow felt like it could have been prevented. If only he could have saved Naruto, his cousin and himself. But no, he is only a man and could only do so much. He wished he was more. He wished he could have done more. He wish he never died. For her sake. For a future he thought he couldn't have with her for reasons regarding his clan, which was now a future he couldn't have with her because he was technically - dead.

TenTen's sniffles finally subsided. He was thankful. He didn't know how much more he could take. He already felt like the biggest piece of shit because he left her but to see her like this was doing something to his insides that he couldn't handle. It made him wonder what her feelings were at the moment. Surely she had to feel worse. She had to deal with her feelings toward his death for all of seven years. To him the seven years passed as if it were only one day.

"She comes here no less than three times a week to talk to you. Only a few times has she been absent longer than a week due to missions but she always makes it a priority to some see you." His mother spoke deeply moved by his sons actions toward the younger woman. She had been watching him from above all his life and the only time she had seen him this worked up was when his father passed. She always knew her son held special affections toward TenTen - as everyone else did too - though never had he outwardly confessed or showed too much countenance.

"How did she fare when she first found out? It's been 7 years and she hasn't gotten over it?", Neji masked his face to a look of indifference. He didn't know why he was putting up a front, maybe because it was the only way he really knew how to be strong when he felt as if he could do nothing.

"She uhh... She was fine. Or at least acted like it didn't affect her. She must have picked that up from you... Well I wouldn't say she acted like it didn't affect her, she really thought it was a big joke. She didn't actually think you were gone... it didn't really hit her until two weeks after the war. When they gave you a proper burial. I won't say too much because I don't want to upset you. Just know your sensei and your other teammate were always there when needed be."

'I should have been there when needed be!' He thought to himself but never said aloud. Looking at TenTen who was still kneeling staring at his grave he turned to his mother with new resolve. "So where do we go from here"?


	3. Chapter 3

_Recap:_

 _'I should have been there when need be!' He thought to himself. Looking at TenTen who was still kneeling staring at his grave he turned to his mother with new resolve. "So where do we go from here"?_

Before his mother could counter his question, something caught his eye. Just then a second tall figure could be seen from the far end of the clearing. Make that two figures. A tiny green person riding on the shoulders of a bigger green person and they were approaching very fast. Neji didn't have to guess who the festive bigger green person was - Lee of course. But he was confused about Lee's mini me.

"Aunty Ten!", the little green boy screamed hopping off of Lee. He ran to TenTen faster than a cheetah and tackled her in a hug. "Aunty Teeeeen. Why are you crying? You always get sad when you visit Uncle Neji. I don't wan you to see him anymore if he keeps making you cry".

"Metal, give her some space please," Lee gave Metal a disapproving look.

TenTen let out a small giggle. "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm glad my little muscle man here cares so much about me". TenTen embraced the little boy and gave him a peck on the cheek. Metal's face went up in flames as he bashfully smiled at TenTen. "How about we go get some dumplings, you know dumplings can always cheer me up". She gave Metal Lee a cheeky grin and lifted the small child up on her hip and gave Lee a half hug.

Neji looked at the trio and felt a sting in his heart. Although he clearly heard the little boy call TenTen **aunty** and not **mom,** he couldn't help but look at them in envy. They looked like a family. They fit perfectly together ... without him.

Mrs. Hyuuga saw the look upon her son's face and felt sympathy for him. "She doesn't belong to anyone, so put your mind at ease son." That fact did take the weight off his chest. He couldn't envision TenTen with anyone but himself. Yet he also couldn't fathom ever being able to have that chance at happiness. It was somehow miraculously within his grasp now and he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip this time. He just needed to hurry up and fully reenter the living world in human form.

"Mother. I'm done doing 'research'. Just let me go back. There is no need to see anyone else. I will figure everything out when I get there." Neji made up his mind when he saw TenTen weeping for him that he would never make her cry again. And when he saw her carrying Lee's child so lovingly as if he were her own, Neji decided that he wanted that for himself. "Please, take my spirit form and make me human again."

"Are you sure you don't want to see your uncle or Hinata? What about Naruto? You did die for them are you sure you don't want to see how they are doing before you go back into the world". Neji's mom was over ecstatic that her son finally came to terms with his feelings but right now she was stalling for time. She didn't exactly know how to tell her son that he would be going back into the world a little differently than how he was before he died. "They may not... Recognize you at first. But with time ... I'm sure..."

"What are you trying to say? Why would they not recognize me? I am not being reincarnated into another person am I?"


End file.
